Wireless Service Providers (WSP) urgently need solutions to deal with the explosive growth in data traffic being carried via WSP networks. The growth is at least partially due to the increasing prominence of user devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, and the like) that primarily receive services from Internet-based applications rather than from applications provided by the WSPs. In existing WSP networks, traffic that is destined for the Internet is transported to a handful of core network sites before reaching an Internet Point-of-Presence (POP). Disadvantageously, however, the sizes of the existing WSP networks simply cannot handle the expected traffic volume. Accordingly, WSPs are left with a choice between greatly expanding core network capacities in order to meet the growing traffic volume, or finding a means to offload traffic locally before the traffic reaches the core network.